downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3.04
Synopsis Set between 1st and 18th August 1920Robert says that "Tennessee is going to ratify the 19th Amendment.". The ratification of the amendment happened on August 18th, 1920. This means that Episode 3.04 is set before August 18th when the Amendment was ratified; it also places the episode in August.: When an aristocrat's home in Ireland is burned, Branson is found to have been at the burning and is wanted by the police. He escapes to Downton Abbey without Sybil, and the Crawleys are outraged. Sybil eventually returns to Downton safely, and Robert is able to convince the Home Secretary to allow Tom to remain in England. But Tom will be arrested if he returns to Ireland. Anna has not received any letters from Bates and is no longer allowed to visit. However, Bates wonders why Anna's letters and visits have stopped. When Bates falls back into the prison guards' favour, he and Anna receive their missing letters. Ethel decides to let her two-year-old son live with his paternal grandparents so he can have a better life. Carson recruits a new footman, Jimmy Kent, who attracts the attention of the female staff and Thomas. Ivy Stuart, the new kitchen maid, draws Alfred's attention away from an envious Daisy. Edith writes to the newspaper supporting more widespread women's suffrage. Plot The episode starts out with Edith going to the Dowager's house for tea. Edith is still rather upset about being jilted at the altar and Violet tells her to "stop whining and find something to do." That night an archbishop comes to dinner and while Violet is asking him how the war has affected religion a sharp knock is heard on the front door. Carson and Mary answer the door and Branson appears cold and wet. To not cause any anger Mary lies to the family saying that it was a boy delivering a village pamphlet. However, after the archbishop leaves that night everyone knows that Branson is in trouble with Ireland and left Sybil behind. Robert is infuriated with this news and barely agrees to let him and Sybil stay at downton. Mr. Carson tells Mrs. Hughes that he always knew that Branson would bring shame on Downton one day and Mrs. Hughes tells him to see what the morning brings and shows him the new electric toaster she bought. Sybil arrives at Downton the next morning and hugs Branson with relief. Later that day Jimmy Kent comes to apply for a job as second footman and all the maids have crushes on him and even Thomas. Matthew is looking over the estate record books shortly after the interveiw and discovers that the estate has not been properly managed for many years. One evening Sybil and Branson get into bed and Sybil learns that Branson has not told her that he has attended revolutionary meetings. Sybil is hurt and annoyed by this but Branson tells her to forgive him and kisses her on the cheek, but Sybil still looks upset. Anna confides in Mrs. Hughes that she has not heard from Bates in weeks and begins to cry. However soon Bates and Anna recive each other's letters again. References Cast List *Neil Bell as Durrant *Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley *Jessica Brown-Findlay as Sybil Branson *Laura Carmichael as Edith Crawley *Jim Carter as Charles Carson *Brendan Coyle as John Bates *Michael Culkin as William Lang *Michelle Dockery as Mary Crawley *Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley *Siobhan Finneran as Sarah O'Brien *Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates *Jason Furnival as Craig *Michael Haydon as Prisoner *Karl Haynes as Dent *Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow *Allen Leech as Tom Branson *Phyllis Logan as Elsie Hughes *Christine Lohr as May Bird *Christine Mackie as Daphne Bryant *Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley *Kevin McNally as Horace Bryant *Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason *Matt Milne as Alfred Nugent *Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore *Amy Nuttall as Ethel Parks *Ged Simmons as Turner *Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley *Ed Speleers as James Kent *Dan Stevens as Matthew Crawley *Cara Theobold as Ivy Stuart *Penelope Wilton as Isobel Crawley External links Transcript at Script Line Category:Series 3 Episodes